Redemption
by Vicca13
Summary: Hinata filait le parfait amour avec Naruto jusqu'au jour où il se fait sauvagement assassiné. Hinata sombre alors dans la dépression, et tente de se suicider. Sakura décide donc d'engager un mystérieux aide-soignant, Sasuke, qui sera chargé de l'aider à se reconstruire. Peu à peu, un lien profond se tisse entre les deux protagoniste, mais Sasuke semble rongé par la culpabilité...
1. Sept coups de feu

_Bonjour à toi, Ô Lecteur qui a eu la curiosité (et la bonne idée) de commencer ce premier chapitre ! Cette fiction sera un SasuHina ou un ItaHina, avec une petite touche nostalgique d'un NaruHina :)_

 _Tout de suite, voilà un résumé plus complet de « Redemption » :_

 _« Hinata, brillante avocate, et Naruto, populaire maire de Konoha City, filaient le parfait amour jusqu'au jour où Naruto se fait sauvagement assassiné par un tueur de l'Akatsuki. Hinata sombre alors dans la dépression, boit, fume, et tente de se suicider. Ses amis décident donc d'engager un mystérieux aide-soignant, Sasuke, qui sera chargé de la surveiller et de l'aider à se reconstruire. Peu à peu, un lien profond se tisse entre les deux protagoniste, tous les deux blessés et en proie à une terrible culpabilité. Cependant, Sasuke est rongé par la honte, et semble cacher un terrible secret à une Hinata, encore secouée par la mort soudaine de son mari... »_

* * *

Hinata prit une nouvelle rasade d'alcool. La bouche pâteuse, elle jeta la bouteille de vodka par terre et écrasa sa cigarette contre le cendrier qui était déjà à ras-bord. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, manquant de s'écrouler par terre. Elle tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, et dévisagea avec dégoût le reflet pitoyable que lui renvoyait le miroir : une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'année lui faisait face, amer et indéniablement bourrée. Ses grands yeux blancs, d'une légère teinte lavande, étaient bouffis par les larmes et l'alcool. D'immenses cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux, et son teint déjà très pâle auparavant était à présent quasi-translucide, de telle sorte que l'on pouvait voir l'esquisse de ses veines émeraudes se dessiner sur ses longs bras frêles. Elle portait la même tenue que lui avait donné l'hôpital, deux jours auparavant : un tee-shirt blanc, à présent tâché d'alcool fort, et un pantalon noir tout simple qu'Hinata avait savamment déchiré la veille, sous un coup de folie. Ses cheveux bleus nuits, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins, étaient emmêlés en des nœuds inextricables et pendaient tristement dans le vide. Le regard hagard, elle s'empara en tremblant d'une paire de ciseaux qui trônait sur le lavabo, et découpa avec violence une mèche de cheveux. Le résultat était pitoyable, alors Hinata continua.

Clic. Clac. Clic. Clac.

Hinata sourit de toutes ses dents, puis fut secouée d'un rire dément : ses cheveux étaient à présent mutilés, sauvagement découpés de manière inégale et désordonnées. Ces mêmes cheveux qui plaisaient tant à Naruto... Hinata contemplait le résultat avec satisfaction : elle voulait tout détruire, tuer tout ce qui lui rappelait son bonheur d'antan. A la vue d'une des innombrables mèches de cheveux qui jonchaient le sol, elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle ferma les yeux, assaillie par les souvenirs

 _« - J'aime tes cheveux._

 _Naruto avait lancé ça distraitement, en tortillant autour de son doigt une des mèches bleutées de sa femme. Ils étaient tous deux nus, allongés dans leur lit conjugal, amoureusement entrelacés par-dessous les drapés de la couette. Leur appartement donnait vue sur tout Konoha City, à travers une large baie vitrée qui laissait filtrer la douce lumière matinale. Hinata était blottie dans le creux des bras de son mari, et caressait avec douceur ses cheveux blonds couleur miel, un sourire aux lèvres :_

 _\- Tu mens, personne n'aime mes cheveux._

 _Naruto fronça les sourcils, l'air profondément indigné :_

 _\- Comment ! Mais qui donc t'as dit une chose pareille !?_

 _\- Personne, personne Naruto... C'est juste que je les trouve trop bizarre. Personne n'a des cheveux bleus comme ça tu sais._

 _Naruto se délivra de l'étreinte de son amante, et plongea ses yeux azur dans les siens :_

 _\- Hinata, oui, des cheveux sont bizarres. Tes yeux sont bizarres. Ta bouche est bizarre, et même tes oreilles sont bizarres ! Mais c'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'unique, et de spécial. Surtout à mes yeux et tu le sais bien..._

 _Hinata se tut, les yeux brillants de larme. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait une telle déclaration, et aucun homme, même son cousin, n'avait su déceler à quel point Hinata complexait sur son physique qu'elle trouvait déplacé. Naruto poursuivit :_

 _\- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu es « bizarre », « moche » ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie, d'accord ? Et puis, tu sais très bien que je ne mens jamais. Et puis j'adore tes cheveux, et tes ye..._

 _Hinata ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son mari, ravi de cette initiative, entamant ainsi un nouveau baiser passionnel. »_

Hinata rouvrit les yeux. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, marquant des sillons interminables sur son visage. Ce souvenir lui avait ramenée le peu de lucidité que l'alcool lui avait laissé. Sa blessure au thorax lui faisait un mal de chien. Inconsciemment, elle porta sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'épais bandage qu'on lui avait fait : quinze centimètres. Le tueur avait raté son cœur de quinze centimètres. Hinata maudissait le tueur d'avoir assassiner son mari, elle le maudissait de l'avoir raté et de ne pas avoir pu terminer son sale boulot, comme elle se maudissait d'être encore en vie. Mais Hinata avait une solution à cela. Elle regarda en tremblant sa montre, celle que lui avait offert Naruto pour leur un an de mariage : 15h34. Il y a deux semaines jour pour jour et à la même heure, son mari se prenait huit balles dans le thorax. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce jour : celui où elle avait tout perdue.

 _« Hinata et Naruto se levèrent de table, rassasiés. Choji vint vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres :_

 _\- Alors, vous vous êtes régalés ?_

 _-Comme toujours, mon ami !, répondit Naruto, enjoué. Tes ramens sont imbattables !_

 _\- Il faudra que tu me donnes la recette, rajouta Hinata en riant. Naruto ne peut plus sans passer._

 _Les trois vieux amis se regardèrent avec tendresse. Choji connaissait le couple bien avant que Naruto devienne le maire de Konoha City, et des années avant qu'Hinata ne fasse de brillantes_ _études de droit. Ils avaient étudiés ensemble dans le même lycée, Choki, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Ino et d'autres, et avaient ainsi formés un groupe d'amis solides. Depuis que Choji avait ouvert son restaurant, Naruto et Hinata venait déjeuner chez lui tous les vendredis midis, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Le couple restait très discret mais depuis que Naruto avait été la cible de menaces de mort, deux policiers les accompagnaient dans tous leur déplacement._

 _\- Naruto, Hinata : plus sérieusement, faîtes attention à vous, reprit Choji. Ta politique anti-mafia t'a attirer beaucoup d'ennemis, et j'ai entendu dire que l'Akatsuki avait perdu de nombreux membres lors des arrestations... J'ai peur des représailles._

 _Naruto donna un grand coup jovial dans le dos de Choji, et dit en souriant_

 _\- Te bile pas, je ne compte pas mourir de sitôt ! Et puis, on est bien protégé, Hina et moi, termina-t-il en souriant tendrement à sa femme._

 _Il ne laissait pas transparaître son inquiétude. Bien sûr qu'il était inquiet ! Chaque jour il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'endormir, croulant sous les menaces de mort et les promesses de représailles. Mais c'étaient les menaces qui pesaient sur Hinata, qui le terrorisaient. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'abandonnerait sa politique anti mafieuse, mais il refusait que cela se fasse au prix de la vie de sa bien-aimée. Remarquant l'air soudain perdu de son mari, Hinata prit délicatement sa main et y exerça une douce pression. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant, et dit à Choji :_

 _-Choji, nous devons te laisser... Naruto a une réunion urgente avec le maire de Sunaville, et j'ai un procès à préparer. Dis bonjour à ta femme de notre part !_

 _\- Oh, bien sûr Hinata, je sais que vous êtes très occupés. Rentrez bien et à la semaine prochaine, je passerais le bonjour à Tenten ! répondit Choji en souriant._

 _Hinata et Naruto lui adressèrent un petit signe de main, et quittèrent la douce chaleur ambiante de la pièce pour le froid glacial qui régnait en cet après-midi hivernal. La jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de son mari, et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :_

 _\- Je t'aime._

 _Naruto tourna sa tête vers sa femme. Elle avait les joues rougies par le froid, et de petits flocons étaient accrochés à ses cheveux. Il la trouvait parfaite. Il souffla :_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, Hina. Putain, tu sais pas à quel point je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi._

 _Naruto et Hinata n'eurent pas le temps de s'embrasser. Naruto et Hinata n'eurent le temps de rien du tout : un premier coup de feu déchira l'air. Naruto, les yeux grands ouverts, descendit lentement son regard jusqu'à sa poitrine : une petite tâche rouge s'étirait inexorablement le long de son grand manteau gris._

 _Pan. Pan. Pan. Pan. Pan. Pan. Pan._

 _Sept nouveaux coups de feu. Le corps de Naruto s'affaissa sur lui-même, telle une poupée disloquée. Hinata hurla. Elle s'accroupit par terre, essayant vainement de stopper le flot de sang_ _qui s'écoulaient de ses plaies béantes. Elle chercha désespérément du regard les deux policiers qui les accompagnaient habituellement. Elle vit leur deux corps affalés dans la neige. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle._

 _\- Non, non, non... Ce n'est pas possible..._

 _Hinata tremblait de tout son corps. Elle prit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains. Il respirait à peine, et quelques gouttes de sang s'échappaient lentement de son nez. Ses beaux yeux bleus azur semblaient se voiler de secondes en seconde. Le temps leur était compté._

 _Naruto tourna son visage vers celui en larmes de sa femme. Usant de ses dernières forces, il chuchota :_

 _\- Hina, mon amour... Sauve-toi, je t'en prie..._

 _\- Chht, ne dis plus rien Naruto ! Garde tes forces, tout ira bien, o-on va te soigner et p-puis on rentrera à la maison et..._

 _La voix d'Hinata se tut. La tête de Naruto bascula dans le vide, ses grands yeux bleus ouverts fixement._

 _\- Non... NARUTO !, hurla Hinata._

 _Hinata n'eut pas le temps de pleurer la mort de son mari. Elle remarqua enfin l'arme qui était pointé vers elle. C'est là qu'elle le vit._ **Lui** _. Un homme tout habillé en noir cagoulé qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres d'elle sur une moto, tenant un revolver pointé vers elle._

 _Hinata se releva en tremblant, et fixa le tueur avec haine. Elle hurla, les bras grands ouverts :_

 _\- Et bien, qu'est ce que t'attends pour finir ton sale boulot, hein ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas tué en même temps que lui ? Vas-y, tue moi, tire moi dessus ! Tue moi comme tu l'as tué !_

 _Des larmes perlaient autour de ses yeux, rendant sa vision floue : mais elle aurait jurée que l'espace d'un instant, la main du tueur trembla. Elle entendit juste le coup partir._

 _Pan._

 _Puis, plus rien. »_

Hinata quitta la salle de bain en titubant entre les mèches de cheveux qui jonchaient le sol marbré. Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal jusqu'à leur chambre : celle de Naruto et elle. Lorsqu'elle vit le lit, elle se retint de vomir. Déjà, les souvenirs des matins où l'on se susurre des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, ceux où l'on se réveille dans les bras de son homme aimé, l'assaillirent de nouveau. Hinata s'écroula sur le lit, telle une épave s'échoue sur le sable. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Elle n'avait tout simplement plus la force de rien du tout. Elle n'avait même plus la force de vivre. Elle prit en tremblant une boîte de médicaments que lui avait confié un docteur, pour l'aider à dormir. Hinata compta un à un les cachets : vingt. Il y avait vingt cachets de somnifères. Elle savait que trois doses suffiraient à assommer un bœuf. Elle attrapa les vingt cachets, et les déversa tant bien que mal dans un verre d'eau, qui prit aussitôt une teinte grisâtre. Elle porta en tremblant le verre à sa bouche, et but cul sec le liquide qui avait pris un aspect douteux. Au début, elle ne sentit rien, si ce n'était le goût désagréable qui lui restait au travers de la gorge. Lorsque les premiers vertiges la prirent, elle s'allongea en tremblant sur le lit, avant de s'enfouir sous la couverture. Elle prit l'oreiller de Naruto, et inspira profondément : il sentait encore son odeur. Soudain, une terrible douleur lui tordit les tripes. Elle cria, sous l'effet de surprise. Des perles de sueur dégoulinaient de son front moite. Peu à peu, elle se sentit plus légère. La douleur commençait à s'atténuer, et une douce chaleur envahit son corps. Elle serra un peu plus fort l'oreiller de son mari, et souffla un dernier « j'arrive mon amour », avant de sombrer.

* * *

Une silhouette pressée tentait tant bien que mal de se faufiler à travers le flot de personnes qui s'étaient réunis, en hommage à leur défunt maire de Konoha City. La place principale de la ville était noire de monde : tout les habitants s'étaient réunis pour rendre un dernier hommage à Naruto Uzumaki, assassiné la semaine dernière.

Tout en essayant désespérément de se frayer un passage, elle entendit malgré elle les bribes de quelques conversations :

\- Quelle tristesse, il était si jeune..., se lamentait quelqu'un.

\- Huit balles dans le thorax, vous imaginez ? Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il paraît qu'il est mort dans les bras de sa femme, continua un autre.

\- Ah oui, elle n'a pas été tuée elle aussi ?, demanda un nouvel inconnu.

\- Non, non, seulement blessée ! Les médecins ont dit qu'elle l'a échappé belle. La balle est passée à quinze centimètres du cœur, renchérit une jeune femme d'une voix d'où transperçait l'excitation.

\- C'est étonnant que le tueur ne lui ait tiré dessus qu'une seule fois tout de même...

\- Il pensait sûrement qu'il avait visé juste !, ricana quelqu'un.

\- D'ailleurs, on n'a toujours pas trouvé le tueur, non ?

\- Non, répondit un vieil homme en tirant une cigarette de sa poche. Mais d'après les bruits qui courent ce serait encore un coup de l'Akatsuki, la mafia que combattait tant notre maire, ce qui expliquerait ces sanglantes représailles...

\- Tout de même, vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange qu'elle ne soit pas venue à l'enterrement de son mari ?

\- Qui ça, demanda naïvement un jeune homme.

\- Et bien sa femme, baka ! Hinata Hyuga, tu sais ! La célèbre avocate !

\- Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant. Très discrète cette femme là, je me suis toujours demandée qu'est ce que notre maire lui trouvait.

\- Et bien tout d'abord, elle est brillante, ça c'est indéniable. Tu as déjà entendu ses plaidoyers ? Elle n'a jamais perdu de procès !

\- Oui, et elle est plutôt pas mal, renchérit un autre.

\- N'empêche que je ne voyais pas Monsieur Naruto Uzumaki avec une femme qui a l'air si ennuyante.

\- La pauvre, elle doit être dévastée : voir son mari mourir dans ses bras, puis se faire tirer dessus à son tour...

\- Mais cela n'excuse pas son absence lors de l'enterrement de son propre mari !, coupa une dame d'âge mûr.

\- Peut-être était-elle encore souffrante, hasarda quelqu'un.

\- Non, elle est sortie de l'hôpital il y a deux jours, j'ai lu ça dans Clouser ! Paraît que ce sont ses amis qui sont venus la chercher, pour la protéger de tous les paparazzis.

\- Et bien je la comprend, elle doit être harcelée de toute part à présent, autant par la police que par les journalistes.

\- On m'a dit qu'elle est devenue folle, chuchota une jeune femme sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai entendu ça ! Une de mes amis qui est infirmière à l'hôpital où la Hyuga était internée m'a dit qu'elle piquait de ces crises, mais de ces crises... Qu'elle hurlait comme une démente en s'arrachant les cheveux.

\- Noon, sérieux ?, s'enquit une vieille commère.

\- Si, si vous jure !, répondit la jeune femme. Et même qu'elle aurait essayé par deux fois de sauter par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital.

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Noon ?

A l'entente de tous ces commérages, la mystérieuse silhouette s'arrêta. Elle se retint d'attraper ces curieux par le col. Comment toutes ces personnes pouvaient-elles faire d'une telle curiosité morbide ? Presque aucun habitant de Konoha ne respectait le deuil de la famille du défunt mère, et surtout de sa femme. Sakura serra les poings, et regarda avec inquiétude sa montre : 15h34. Elle sentit l'inquiétude tordre ses entrailles. L'enterrement de Naruto avait eu lieu hier après-midi, et Hinata n'était en effet pas venue. Tous ses amis avaient tour à tour essayé de la rejoindre, mais sans succès : que ce soit par mail ou par téléphone, elle ne répondait pas, murée dans un silence douloureux. La dernière fois que Sakura avait vu Hinata, c'était à sa sortie d'hôpital. Kiba, Lee, Shina, Ino, Sai, tout le monde était venue l'escorter jusqu'à la voiture qui devait la conduire au poste de police, pour l'entendre en tant que témoin clé de l'assassinat. Mais tout s'était déroulé si rapidement qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait eu le temps de lui parler, trop occupés à éloigner les curieux et les paparazzis surexités.

Depuis, elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie : Sakura avait donc décidé de venir la voir. La fleur de cerisier était la seule amie du couple qui connaissait leur adresse : celle-ci était gardée secrète, du fait des menaces de mort récurrentes dont était victime Naruto. Il était donc quotidiennement protégé par deux gardes, et lui et sa femme avaient pour ordre de ne divulguer à personne leur adresse. Le couple avait cependant passé outre ce dernier ordre, et invitait régulièrement Sakura chez eux, au grand daim des services secrets chargés de les protéger.

Cette dernière réussit enfin à s'extirper de la foule, et en quelques grandes enjambées, elle parvint à se glisser jusqu'au discret appartement n°36 de la rue Kyubi Ibuyk. Inconsciemment, elle sentit son cœur se crisper : elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Lorsque Sakura arriva devant la porte d'entrée, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de toquer, et vit sans grande surprise que la porte n'était même pas fermée à clé. Elle pénétra rapidement dans le petit appartement, puis fut tout de suite assaillie par l'odeur pestilentielle de l'alcool. Le parquet du salon était jonché de bouteilles de vodka vides. Le plus gros du mobilier avait été saccagé, et les photos du mariage du couple étaient toutes déchirées. Sakura prit en tremblant une des plus belles photographies d'Hinata et de Naruto, qui avait été coupé en deux. Sur la photo, ils se regardaient tous les deux amoureusement, comme si ils étaient seuls, coupés du monde. Sakura sortit du salon, et commença à crier le nom d'Hinata. Elle entra dans la chambre du couple, et remarqua immédiatement la Hyuga, recroquevillée autour d'un coussin.

\- Hinata !, hurla la Haruno, en la secouant désespérément.

Hinata ne réagit pas. Sakura prit son pouls : elle le sentait à peine. La brune était glacée, tout son corps était inerte. Sakura vit les dizaines de cachets qui traînaient à côté du lit.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas possible..., paniqua-elle.

Sans plus attendre, elle prit son téléphone et tapa fébrilement le numéro de l'hôpital le plus proche :

\- Allo ? Cest pour une urgence ! Je suis avec Hinata Hyuga, et je crois qu'elle a tenté de se tuer avec des cachets de somnifère ! Je vous en prie, venez vite !, cria Sakura.

\- Très bien, calmez-vous mademoiselle et donnez moi vos coordonnées, répliqua d'une voix douce son interlocuteur.

La fleur de cerisier se sentait affreusement coupable, et complètement inutile. Elle envoya rapidement un message à Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, et à ses amis.

« Mon dieu Hinata... Comment va-t-on pouvoir t'aider ? », pensa Sakura, tout en tenant fermement la main inerte de son amie.

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard..._

\- Hinata, tu as de la visite.

La Hyuga ne répondit rien, les yeux fixés vers le plafond aseptisé de sa chambre. Elle était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, alimentée par des dizaines de fils qui comprimaient sa peau. Cela faisait depuis plus d'un mois qu'elle était à l'hôpital en observation, après avoir échappé de peu à sa tentative de suicide. Depuis, tous ses amis s'étaient empressés de venir la voir, implorant son pardon de n'avoir pas pu l'aider davantage, et la suppliant d'être « raisonnable », ou encore qu'elle avait encore « la vie devant de elle ». Hinata était heureuse de voir ses amis, et elle aussi avait pleuré avec eux. Mais elle n'arrivait pas leur faire comprendre que cette vie, elle n'en voulait plus. A quoi bon rire, sortir, aimer sans Naruto à ses côtés ?

Lorsqu'elle vit Sakura entrer, elle lui adressa un faible sourire. Les deux amies, émues, s'étreignirent de longues minutes. Sakura était la meilleure amie d'Hinata, et elle ne se quittaient pas depuis le lycée. Hinata ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir fait échoué sa tentative de suicide. De toutes façons, la prochaine fois elle ne se raterait pas, pensait-elle.

\- Je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un, commença Sakura, hésitante.

\- Comment ça ?, répondit la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

La fleur de cerisier, imaginant sans peine la scène qu'allait suivre, chercha difficilement ses mots :

\- Et bien... Je me suis mise d'accord avec le personnel d'hôpital, ta famille et tous nos amis, et on est tous tombé d'accord sur une chose : tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

\- Viens en aux faits Sakura, répliqua sèchement Hinata.

\- On t'a trouvé un aide-soignant, débita rapidement la fleur de cerisier. Tu peux appeler ça un coach, si tu préfères.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne !, protesta Hinata en la fusillant du regard.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Et bien mademoiselle je-n-ai-besoin-de-personne-et-qui-a-trois-tentatives-de-suicide-à-son-actif, il faut bien avouer que tu n'es pas très crédible. De toutes manières, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça ou un placement dans un institut pour personnes dépressives.

Folle de rage, la brune voulu répliquer mais Sakura ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Hinata, on ne te demande pas d'être comme avant, ou de faire tout comme si rien ne s'était pas passé... Mais tu penses vraiment que Naruto aurait aimé te voir comme ça ?

Hinata avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup dans la poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le nom de Naruto. La Hyuga savait pertinemment que jamais son mari n'aurait voulu voir l'épave qu'elle était devenue. Jamais il aurait voulu qu'elle coupe ses cheveux. Jamais il aurait voulu la voir bourrée, hurlant comme une démente contre leurs photos de mariage. Jamais il aurait voulu qu'elle se suicide. Voyant qu'elle avait marqué un point, Sakura poursuivit :

\- Hinata, accepte s'il te plaît. Pour toi... Ou alors, fais le pour Naruto.

Hinata releva sa tête en tremblant, les larmes aux yeux. Du bout de ses lèvres, elle souffla un inaudible « J'accepte ».

* * *

 _ **Vicca** (effectuant la danse du ventre) **:** Vouiii, le premier chapitre est (enfin) posté !  
_

 _ **Hinata** (m'attrapant par le col) **:** Hé, c'est quoi ton problème ?! Encore une fiction où tu me fais la misère, j'en peux plus moi ! (les larmes aux yeux)_

 _ **Naruto** (apparaissant furtivement derrière le dos d'Hinata) **:** Et pourquoi moi j'suis déjà mort ? On en est qu'au premier chapitre et tu m'écartes déjà ! Je suis pas d'accord que tu m'écartes de ma Hina ! (s'accrochant désespérément aux jambes d'Hinata)_

 _ **Vicca** (les attrapant tous les deux dans mes bras) **:** Mais voyooons, vous me connaissez non ? Vous savez très bien que je ne peu pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi ! Et puis si ils ne vous arrivent rien, la fiction n'aura plus rien d'intéressant, ce qui impliquerait 0 reviews ! Et vous savez ce que ça signifierait pour vous, hmm ? (sourire carnassier)_

 _ **Hinata :** Le chômage !_

 _ **Naruto :** Une reconversion dans le yaoi ! _

_**Vicca et Hinata** (regardant avec des yeux ronds un Naruto souriant bêtement)_

 _ **Naruto** (se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné) **:** Héhé, ça m'a échappé !_

 _ **Vicca** (se tournant vers vous, lecteur !) : Breeef, sur ceux je vous souhaite une belle journée ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas les... (lançant une œillade menaçante à Hinata et Naruto)_

 _ **Hinata et Naruto** (en chœur, d'une voix molle et monocorde) **:** Reviews... (agitant des drapeaux à l'effigie d'une Vicca photoshopée au sourire digne de Lee ou de Gai)_

 _ **Vicca :** Et n'oubliez pas de me dire dans les commentaires qu'est ce que vous avez aimé, moins aimé et devinez donc qui sera le mystérieux aide-soignant de notre Hinata ?... (sourire en coin) _

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce premier chapitre (qui est complètement aux antipodes de mon autre fiction, « L'Impératrice et que vous connaissez peut-être ?...) vous a plu ! Si je vois que les reviews sont au rendez-vous et que vous êtes enthousiastes, il y aura peut-être une suite ! J''ai cette histoire en tête depuis quelques temps, mais j'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'entamer sa rédaction, car de base je voulais d'abord finir « L'Impératrice ». Voilà, j'espère donc que je n'ai pas fais le mauvais choix !_


	2. Rencontre

_Bonsoir à toi, Ô Lecteur curieux et avide de nouvelles aventures ! :)_

 _Après mûres et intenses réflexions, j'ai décidé de poursuivre "Redemption" pour la simple et bonne raison que vos reviews m'ont vraiment encouragées, et que je trouvais ça dommage d'abandonner une fiction au quelle je tenais tant._

 _Pour info, le prochain chapitre de "l'Impératrice" ne sortira probablement qu'en juillet au plus tôt, ou septembre au plus tard, si tout se passe bien._

 _Je sais que je ne publie pas du tout à intervalles réguliers, mais outre un emploi du temps chargé, l'inspiration me vient de manière irrégulière et hasardeuse..._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce second chapitre qui, je l'espère, comblera votre (longue) attente ! Merci encore pour tous vos reviews, qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, sans vous, je n'aurais pas le courage ni la force de continuer !_

 _Love, Vicca._

* * *

Une silhouette se faufilait avec empressement dans les ruelles les plus sombres et les plus mal-famées de Konoha-City.

\- Non, attends !, l'interpella quelqu'un.

La mystérieuse ombre préféra accélérer le pas, slalomant avec agilité entre les ordures et les excréments qui jonchaient la rue. Soudain, la silhouette sentit une main ferme s'abattre sur son épaule, stoppant sa course effrénée : elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme à l'aspect encore juvénile.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?, cracha le fuyard.

\- Écoute, murmura le jeune homme, tu es sûr de pouvoir remplir à bien cette mission ? La dernière fois, tu as déjà foiré le plan alors aujourd'hui tu ne dois pas...

\- Oui, je sais que je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur, rétorqua d'une voix lasse son interlocuteur. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard pour changer d'avis.

Le jeune homme, dubitatif, resta muet. Enfin, après quelques minutes de silence pesant, il dit d'un air soupçonneux:

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à cette mission ?

\- Parce que c'est à moi, et à moi seul de réparer ma bavure. Pour nettoyer mon honneur, et celui du clan, débita d'une traite la mystérieuse silhouette.

Son interlocuteur parût satisfait de cette réponse, et répondit alors :

\- Très bien, je te laisse cette mission. Ne me déçois plus. Fais moi des rapports tous les soirs. Et rappelle toi, si tu foires encore, j'enverrais tu-sais-qui à ta place.

\- Entendu. Merci, lâcha l'inconnu.

\- Bonne chance, Uchiwa.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il tourna les talons, et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga tâta nerveusement ses poches. Elle poussa un petit cri de rage, et hurla :

\- Putain, Sakura, où sont mes clopes ?

\- A la poubelle, rétorqua d'une voix amusée la fleur de cerisier. D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu fumes Hina ?

La Hyuga ne répondit pas, et détourna les yeux. Sakura se mordit les lèvres, soudain consciente de sa maladresse. Quelle piètre psychologue elle faisait ! Hinata fumait, buvait, depuis la mort de Naruto. Sakura vit le corps de son amie se crisper, comme à chaque fois qu'on faisait allusion à quelque chose qui touchait de près ou de loin à son défunt mari. Voulant éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes, la fleur de cerisier enchaîna :

\- Déjà 10h30 !, dit-elle en regardant nerveusement sa montre. Pas très ponctuel, l'aide-soignant.

En effet, Hinata venait de rentrer de l'hôpital la veille. Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru et tous ses autres amis avaient loué pour elle un petit appartement isolé dans Konoha-City. En effet, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'était pas envisageable qu'Hinata retourne vivre dans son ancien appartement. Il y a avait trop de souvenirs de Naruto, de leur ancienne vie, de leur amour.

Outre la location de ce nouvel habitat, ses anciens camarades avaient décidé de faire appel à un aide-soignant réputé dans son domaine, pour l'épauler et surtout la surveiller pour qu'elle ne fasse pas encore une nouvelle "bêtise".

Cela faisait donc une bonne demi-heure que Sakura et Hinata attendaient ce fameux médecin. Hinata avait accepté sa présence à une seule condition : il restait une semaine, et si elle n'était pas contente de ses services, il serait renvoyé. Alors, on cherchera un nouveau aide-soignant, plus compétent. Bien entendu, la Hyuga ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : elle avait prévu d'être la plus désagréable possible pour faire fuir au plus vite cet imbécile, et puis se tuer rapidement. Ou alors, réussir à fausser compagnie au médi-con, et se jeter du haut de l'immeuble. Hinata était plongée dans ses réflexions plus ou moins suicidaires quand soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Sakura effaça nerveusement les plis inexistants de sa robe, et se dirigea d'un pas feutré vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses. Sasuke la dévisagea de haut en bas : un teint frais, une bouche appétissante, la taille haute et élancée, et de grands yeux verts émeraudes qui le détaillaient comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde. Ce n'était pas elle. Trop saine, trop pleine de santé.

Voyant qu'elle ne l'invitait toujours pas à entrer, il se racla la gorge. Cela sembla réveiller la fleur de cerisier qui murmura, à moitié morte de honte :

\- O-oh, c'est v-vous, Monsieur U-Uchiwa ?

\- Qui d'autre ?, répondit-il sèchement. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais entrer.

\- Oui, oui, bien entendu, se ressaisit Sakura. Entrez, je vais vous présenter Hinata...

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier. L'intérieur de l'appartement était très sobre, aux grands murs blancs aseptisés. La jeune femme l'emmena dans le salon, où attendait la Hyuga. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il tressaillit.

Elle se tenait raide, négligemment appuyée contre la table. Elle ne ressemblait plus aux photographies d'elle qui s'étalaient dans les unes des journaux du monde entier. Elle n'était plus cette jeune avocate souriante, les yeux brillants et l'air insouciant, à l'avenir plein de promesses. De ses joues pleines et rosées ne restaient qu'un visage long et émacié, des fossettes saillantes et une peau pâle et translucide.

Ses longs cheveux bleus nuits si soyeux étaient à présent coupés courts et désordonnés. Ses lèvres, auparavant étirées en un doux sourire, semblaient s'être recouvertes de terre ; son corps s'était amaigri. Déjà menue avant "l'accident", elle semblait aujourd'hui si frêle et si fragile que Sasuke s'attendait à la voir à tout moment se briser. Le regard de Sasuke s'attarda sur sa poitrine, où l'on pouvait distinguer un bandage difforme, cachant son horrible blessure : Sasuke détourna les yeux.

Mais le changement le plus flagrant, c'étaient son regard. Ses mêmes yeux si particuliers sans pupilles, blancs et d'une légère teinte lavande. Sasuke eut beau sonder son regard, ses yeux étaient tout simplement vides ; comme si leur propriétaire était déjà morte au plus profond d'elle-même.

Sasuke eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul : comment allait-il pouvoir la réparer, cette poupée en porcelaine brisée ?

Hinata n'aimait pas la façon dont l'aide-soignant la regardait. Il la dévisageait de haut en bas, sans quitter son air de profond dédain et de je ne sais quoi de je-m'en-foutiste. Elle frissonna quand son regard s'attarda sur sa blessure. Elle rapporta pudiquement ses bras jusqu'à sa poitrine, en lui jetant un regard noir. Elle avait l'impression de passer au scanner.

C'est Sakura qui brisa le silence, devenu pesant.

\- Et bien et bien, que dîtes-vous d'une bonne tasse de thé monsieur Uchiwa ?, dit-elle en lâchant un petit rire nerveux.

\- Hn, fut la seule réponse que daigna donner Sasuke, sans quitter des yeux la Hyuga.

Prenant ça pour un oui, Sakura s'éclipsa avec empressement dans la cuisine. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace : son amie était raide dingue de cet Uchiwa, cela crevait les yeux. Seul un bel homme était capable de mettre à mal l'assurance légendaire de la fleur de cerisier. Beau, ça oui, l'Uchiwa l'était : Hinata ne pouvait le nier.

La Hyuga imaginait le médecin âgé, gâteux et sénile. Non pas un homme de son âge, dans les vingt-cinq ans, et dont le physique faisait probablement des ravages auprès de la gente féminine : grand, fin, sa chemise négligemment ouverte laissait entrapercevoir un torse musclé. Son teint pâle contrastait avec ses grands yeux couleur onyx, et de longues mèches noires encadraient nonchalamment son visage. Il dégageait de lui une aura glaciale. Hinata frissonna : cet homme était à la nuit ce que Naruto était au jour. L'un, froid et sec ; l'autre, lumineux et éclatant.

La Hyuga ferma les yeux. Incorrigible. Elle était décidément incorrigible. Dès qu'elle voyait un homme de l'âge de Naruto, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre en place un système de comparaisons, dont l'ancien maire de Konoha-City sortait toujours gagnant. Hinata redirigea son regard vers le méde-con : le choix était de nouveau vite fait. Entre la Lune et le Soleil, elle choisirait toujours le Soleil.

* * *

Sakura réajusta ses cheveux d'une main distraite, tout en laissant macérer les feuilles de thé dans les verres d'eau chaude. Elle jeta un regard rapide vers le miroir, et ne put réprimer un sourire lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'au nouveau venu. Rare étaient les hommes qui parvenaient à la déstabiliser, et le médecin pouvait se vanter d'en faire parti ! La fleur de cerisier poussa un petit soupir ; depuis que Naruto était mort, elle n'avait plus eut l'occasion de flirter ou d'entretenir des relations amoureuses ou purement sexuelles. Sakura devait bien s'avouer que cela lui manquait et qu'à la vue de l'Uchiwa ses hormones s'étaient mises à ébullition.

Elle chassa ces pensées peu chastes de son esprit, et revint avec trois tasses encore toutes fumantes dans le salon. Elle lâcha un petit soupir lorsqu'elle vit que Sasuke et Hinata se dévisageaient encore en chiens de faïence. Elle posa avec délicatesse les verres de thé sur la table basse, et invita d'un geste gracieux l'Uchiwa et la Hyuga à s'asseoir.

Voyant que les deux ne pipaient toujours mots, Sakura émit un grognement. N'était ce pas au médecin de lancer la conversation ? La fleur de cerisier se résigna, et lança :

\- Bon, nous devrions faire les présentations : Hinata, je te présente Sas...

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, coupa celui-ci. Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ventriloque, poursuivit-il en portant une coupe de thé jusqu'à ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles.

Sakura se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise alors que Hinata, soufflée par sa muflerie, rétorqua :

\- Et bien Mooosieur Sasuke Uchiwa, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton pompeux, vous ne brillez pas par votre politesse ; et je doute sérieusement de votre capacité d'aide-soignant et de fin psychologue.

Sasuke ne détourna pas les yeux, et répliqua froidement :

\- Et vous mademoiselle Uzumaki, permettez moi de vous dire que vous ne vous distinguez pas par votre finesse d'esprit.

Hinata bondit du sofa, et attrapa violemment Sasuke par le col, sous le regard effaré de Sakura :

\- Petit fils de... Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom ? Ne m'appelle plus ja-mais, plus ja-mais comme ça c'est compris ?, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Comme quoi, mademoiselle Uzumaki ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton provocateur.

La Hyuga poussa un cri de rage, et lança le contenu de sa tasse de thé sur le faciès du médi-con. Elle tourna les talons, et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant consciencieusement sa porte.

* * *

\- Oh mon dieu, tout va bien monsieur Uchiwa ?, demanda Sakura d'une voix affolée

Sasuke acquiesça, tout en tapotant délicatement sa chemise trempée. La fleur de cerisier dit d'une voix hésitante :

\- Vous avez fait exprès de la provoquer, n'est ce pas ?

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien.

\- Écoutez, poursuivit Sakura, faire toute allusion à Naruto, aussi minime soit elle, provoque des crises monstrueuses chez Hina. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous la défiez délibérément alors qu'elle ne s'est pas encore remise du choc et...

\- Mademoiselle Haruno, c'est vous et vos amis qui avaient fait appel à mes services, non ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, Sakura hocha la tête timidement. Sasuke continua :

\- Alors contentez-vous de me faire confiance. Vous avez sûrement ouïe dire de mes capacités et de la réputation qui me précède, je me trompe ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Vous êtes une légende dans votre domaine, je le conçois mais Hinat...

\- Mademoiselle Hyuga est une grande personne. Faîtes moi confiance, je saurais la soigner. De plus, vous avez mon numéro de portable et vous pouvez me contacter à tout moment, si vous souhaitez venir nous voir. Et après tout, si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de mes services vous me renverrez dans une semaine, Sakura.

Cette dernière sentit son cœur chavirer lorsqu'elle entendit son interlocuteur prononcer son nom d'une voix si... sensuelle. Ou peut-être était ce elle qui se faisait des idées ? Elle essaya de cacher son trouble, et bafouilla:

\- Et bien, v-vous avez sans doute raison, m-monsieur Uchiwa. Je vais vous laissez alors, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment. Vous dormirez dans la chambre de gauche, celle qui est équipée de la seule salle de bain de l'appartement, juste à côté de la chambre d'Hina. Je vous ai préparé une serviette de bain ainsi qu'une brosse à dent dans le placard, et...

\- Je trouverais tous ça sans problème, la coupa-t-il en la pressant du regard.

Celle-ci, rouge de gêne, le salua maladroitement avant de déguerpir, sous le regard soulagé de Sasuke. Il prit le maigre bagage qu'il avait emmené avec lui, avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers sa nouvelle chambre.

* * *

La Hyuga, passablement énervée, tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était simplement composée d'un lit, sur lequel reposait paresseusement un fin drap blanc et une petite table en bois de chêne où trônait les quelques livres qu'elle avait pu récupéré de leur ancien appartement : "L'Étranger" d'Albert Camus, "Impératrice" de Shan Sha et "Les Fleurs du Mal" de Baudelaire.

Hinata caressa du bout des doigts les ouvrages. Elle n'avait pas osé en ouvrir un seul, depuis la mort de Naruto. Tous ce qui touchait à son passé lui faisait aujourd'hui horreur. Cependant, elle n'avait pu se résigner à jeter ces livres ; c'étaient les préférés du blondinet.

La jeune femme se détourna brusquement des ouvrages, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. A peine avait-elle tournée le dos aux livres qu'elle fut soudain saisie d'une douleur fulgurante à la poitrine. Elle eut un hoquet de douleur, et s'écroula sur le sol. Les traits tirés par la souffrance, elle porta en tremblant sa main à sa blessure : celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus lancinante, surtout depuis son départ de l'hôpital.

Elle était en manque, et elle détestait ça. Cela faisait depuis un jour qu'elle n'avait pas pu sniffer, ni s'injecter quelque substances apaisantes. A l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas ressenti la douleur que grâce à la dose quotidienne de morphine qu'on lui injectait dans les veines.

Après la mort de Naruto, on l'avait bourré d'anti-douleurs pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop de sa blessure. Cependant, ce que les médecins ne savaient pas, c'est qu'en partant de l'hôpital, la Hyuga avait discrètement soudoyé un infirmier pour qu'il lui donne des feuilles d'ordonnances encore vierges.

Ainsi, elle avait pu se prescrire en toute légalité morphine, et autres substances qui l'abrutissaient assez pour qu'elle n'ait plus mal, pour oublier Naruto le temps de quelques heures, pour taire ses pensées suicidaires. Planer : c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour oublier la douleur physique qui la rongeait constamment, au niveau de sa poitrine mutilée, mais également celle mentale causée par le décès de son mari. Junkie. Elle était devenue une putain de junkie suicidaire. Les seules raisons qui la maintenaient en vie étaient la perspective de planer, et de retrouver son dealer ; la morphine ne lui suffirait bientôt plus. Bien que cela la répugnait, elle devait à tout prix se mettre l'Uchiwa dans sa poche pour qu'il la laisse sortir. Elle devait saisir la moindre occasion pour pouvoir acheter sa came et sa coke.

Hinata se releva péniblement. Même lors de sa seconde hospitalisation, les médecins n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle était devenue complètement droguée à ces foutus médocs. La jeune femme ricana : ils devaient probablement mettre son comportement sur le compte du choc. Même ses amis et Sakura, que la Hyuga aurait cru plus perspicace, ne se doutaient pas que sous son lit se cachaient des cartons entiers remplis de morphine.

La jeune femme sortit avec fébrilité une des précieuses seringues qui contenaient le fameux liquide. Elle vérifia que sa porte était bien fermée, et retroussa une des manches de son pull-over. Elle tressaillit lorsque l'aiguille déchirer sa peau, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit la morphine se répandre dans ses veines. Hinata s'affala sur son lit, manquant presque de pleurer de bonheur. La substance avait envahit son corps, supplantant la souffrance et l'angoisse sourde par une douce chaleur.

Cependant, la jeune brunette était restée lucide : elle avait soigneusement évité de prendre une nouvelle dose, de peur que le médi-con ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Elle eut une moue de dégoût, en repensant à la présence indésirable de l'aide-soignant.

Elle fulminait de rage à l'idée de devoir passer une semaine avec ce "pauv' type", comme elle l'appelait. Non mais quel culot, et quelle arrogance ! Hinata ne supportait pas les personnes qui la regardaient de haut. En leur présence, elle se sentait souvent redevenir la petite fille vulnérable et timide qu'elle était durant son enfance. Celle qui était désespérément faible, inutile, et indigne de sa famille, selon les propres paroles de son père.

La Hyuga ferma les yeux, assaillie par les mauvais souvenirs. Si Naruto n'avait jamais croisé sa route, elle le serait encore aujourd'hui, cette petite fille impuissante.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur son environnement, et les sons qui en découlaient. Lorsqu'elle se droguait, elle était beaucoup plus sensible à tout ce qui l'entourait : les murs de l'appartement étaient si minces qu'elle pouvait deviner le moindre fait et geste qu'effectuait l'Uchiwa, qui se trouvait dans la pièce voisine.

Aux bruits de froissements de tissus, elle devina qu'il était probablement entrain de défaire sa valise. Soudain, elle entendit un crissement sur le parquet, suivi du bruit d'un jet d'eau que l'on ouvre. Le médi-con prenait une douche !

La Hyuga maudit son amie d'avoir placé Sasuke dans la chambre qui donnait accès à la seule et unique salle de bain. Elle n'allait tout de même pas devoir passer chaque jour devant l'Uchiwa avec une simple serviette, non ? Il ne devait surtout pas remarquer les traces de piqûres qui marquaient ses bras. Hinata haussa les épaules. Tant pis, elle ne se lavera plus. Avec un peu de chance, elle dégagera bientôt une odeur tellement infecte qu'elle fera fuir l'encombrant aide-soignant.

* * *

Sasuke ne put réprimer un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il sentit l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son corps. Il nettoya vigoureusement son visage cerné et ses cheveux sales.

Pensif, ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à la jolie brune. Il fallait bien avouer que leur dernière rencontre avait été pour le moins... tendue. Il se remémora son visage amaigri et écarlate sous le coup de la colère. Il savait qu'en citant le nom de son défunt mari, il s'attirerait les foudres de la Hyuga. De toutes façons, l'Uchiwa n'était pas connu pour sa délicatesse ni son tact.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Un sombre souvenir l'assaillie. Il chassa cette vision inopportune de son esprit, et sortit précipitamment de la douche.

* * *

Hinata avait faim.

Elle avait entendu l'Uchiwa s'affairer en cuisine, et sentit une délicieuse odeur s'insinuer jusqu'à sa chambre. Cependant, son orgueil lui refusait de faire le premier pas. Plutôt mourir que d'aller quémander de la nourriture au médi-con, foi de Hinata !

Elle jeta rageusement sa chaise contre le mur, en imaginant mille supplices qu'elle ferait endurer à Sasuke en retour.

* * *

L'Uchiwa eut un rictus satisfait en voyant les légumes et les nouilles frémir dans la casserole d'eau bouillante. Une douce odeur embaumait dans la pièce, et Sasuke aurait juré entendre la Hyuga se défouler sur son mobilier.

Il s'assit tranquillement à la table, se servit. A peine eut-il porter la main à ses baguettes qu'il entendu un bruit sourd, suivi d'un crissement de parquet. Il vit la jeune femme, pâle comme la mort, se diriger d'un air digne vers les toilettes.

« Habile », pensa Sasuke en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Après avoir fait sa « petite commission », il la vit marcher d'un pas lent et calculé vers lui. Sa jambe gauche effleura la table à manger,où était assis Sasuke, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Elle se servit nonchalamment d'un verre d'eau, et s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre quand, enfin, elle entendit avec soulagement le glaçon lâcher d'une voix froide et légèrement admirative :

-Vous ne dînez pas ?

\- Et bien, je voudrais bien mais puisque vous avez monopolisé l'accès à la cuisine...

Sasuke ricana, ce qui irrita la Hyuga :

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire Uchiwa ?, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est que la maladresse de votre stratagème est tellement risible qu'elle en deviendrait presque touchante. Mais asseyez-vous donc, mademoiselle. Je vous sers un bol de soupe ?

Hinata essaya de cacher sa joie, et haussa les épaules :

\- Bon, si vous insistez...

L'Uchiwa ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

Rassasiés, les deux jeunes gens se toisaient du regard dans un silence gênant. Aucun des deux ne voulaient prendre la parole en premier. Sasuke sortit de sa poche une cigarette, qu'il alluma avant de la porter à sa bouche. Il inspira une première bouffée, puis recracha des volutes de fumée qui s'écrasèrent au plafond. Hinata reporta son attention sur son paquet de clope. Après quelques minutes de flottement, elle lança :

\- Tu pourrais me dépanner ?, dit-elle en désignant la cigarette. J'ai perdu mon paquet.

\- Depuis quand vous me tutoyez, répliqua l'Uchiwa.

Pour toute réponse, Hinata leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis votre médecin, pas votre ami. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on devienne... familier, pour ainsi dire, continua-t-il en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée.

\- Et bien, soit. Mooosieur Uchiwa, daignerez-vous donner à votre patiente une malheureuse petite clope ?, susurra-t-elle d'une voix faussement mièvre.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça, « non » ? J'vous ai bien parlé pourtant !

\- Premièrement, mademoiselle Haruno m'a formellement interdit de vous laisser consommer du tabac, de l'alcool et encore moins de la drogue. Deuxièmement, la nicotine est extrêmement néfaste pour la santé, mademoiselle. Donc si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à quarante ans avec un cancer des poumons, je ne vous recommande pas la cigarette.

Le regard d'Hinata passa du visage de marbre de son interlocuteur à la clope qu'il tenait dans sa main, en se demandant si il se foutait de sa gueule ou si il était seulement taré :

\- Ah oui, et vous êtes un sacré bon exemple. Et donc je présume que vous, ça ne vous dérange pas le cancer du poumon, ou alors vous êtes immunisé par la kryptonite ?

Sasuke eut un haussement d'épaules :

\- D'ici à ce que j'attrape le cancer, je serais déjà mort, lâcha-t-il tout à fait sérieusement.

La brune ricana :

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Après un long moment de silence, il écrasa son mégot contre la table. La voix éteinte, il murmura :

\- Une dette. Je dois une dette à quelqu'un.

Voyant que la Hyuga allait poser des questions, il préféra changer brusquement de sujet :

\- Nous allons devoir cohabiter ensemble dans cet appartement, et ce durant une semaine au moins. Je vous propose donc de faire une liste.

Hinata haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

\- Quelle liste ?

\- Une que l'on va rédiger ensemble, et sur laquelle on écrira vos exigences et les miennes, ainsi que les règles et les interdits à ne pas dépasser.

-Monsieur Uchiwa, nous ne sommes plus à la maternelle. Qu'est ce que vous voulez d'autre, que je vous présente mon carnet de correspondance ?, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'ironie.

\- Non, mais seulement s'assurer que notre cadre de vie est clair. Cela saura tout autant bénéfique pour vous que pour moi, et cela me permettra de mieux vous connaître.

La Hyuga roula des yeux, mais capitula par un vague hochement de tête. Sasuke sortit un stylo et une feuille d'un tiroir, et dit :

\- Commencez, mademoiselle Hyuga. Dîtes vos exigences.

\- Alors, premièrement : interdiction d'entrer dans ma chambre et...

\- Objection, mademoiselle : interdiction d'entrer dans votre chambre sauf si vous m'y autorisez ou que votre vie est en jeu.

\- Accepté, lâcha Hinata, agacée. Instauration d'une heure de douche, durant laquelle j'aurais le champ libre.

\- Donc, vous me demandez de me virer de ma chambre chaque matin pour que vous preniez votre douche ?

\- Exactement. Sinon, je ne me laverais pas et vous serez condamné à vivre 24h sur 24 avec une odeur pestilentielle.

\- Vous êtes une dure en affaire... Accepté, marmonna Sasuke à contrecœur. Mais vous aurez une heure, de 10h à 11h. Pas une minute de plus.

Au bout de deux heures d'âpres négociations, les deux jeunes gens finirent enfin de rédiger leur lettre commune, que l'aide-soignant avait intitulé : « Droits et Interdits nécessaires à la vie en communauté ». Sasuke était entrain d'épingler la liste au frigo, quand soudain, la brune sentit sa blessure la lancer de nouveau. Elle réprima une grimace de douleur, et prétexta une fatigue. Hinata fit mine d'étouffer un bâillement avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

* * *

En s'allongeant sur son lit, ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'au médi-con. Elle en gardait un portrait mitigé : bien que froid, cassant et presque insultant, elle avait apprécié son geste pour la cuisine, ainsi que l'initiative de la liste. Ils ne seraient probablement jamais amis, mais la perspective de vivre une semaine avec lui était devenue plus supportable.

Elle sortit d'un carton une nouvelle seringue, et poussa un gémissement de bien-être lorsqu'elle sentit la morphine se répandre dans ses veines. La douleur disparut instantanément, et elle sentit sa poitrine envahit par une douce chaleur. Elle porta son regard sur les dizaines de boîtes de médicaments qui lui restaient : il y avait de quoi en finir immédiatement. Cependant, quelque chose poussait Hinata contre son gré à ne pas mettre tout de suite fin à ses jours : la lâcheté. Elle était terrifiée, terrifiée à l'idée de mourir. Terrifiée à la perspective d'un vide infini, de la Fin, du néant. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son lit et préféra fermer les yeux, bercée par la douce et ô combien trompeuse illusion du bonheur que lui conférait la morphine.

* * *

Sasuke enfila un simple boxer, avant de se glisser dans son lit. Il était fébrile, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil à son portable, qui reposait sagement sur sa table de nuit.

« Je dois le faire. Putain, pourquoi je ne p... »

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone, tressautant entre ses mains fines. Celles-ci tremblaient, sous le coup du doute. Sasuke avait une nouvelle fois son destin en main : il devait faire un choix. Raccrocher ou prendre l'appel. Le portable semblait vibrer de plus en plus furieusement, secoué de soubresauts.

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux, posant le pour du contre encore quelques secondes. Il inspira un grand coup, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière. Son choix était fait. Plus question de revenir en arrière ; il ne commettrait pas la même erreur deux fois. Les doutes dont il avait été assaillis n'étaient plus que poussières.

En tremblant, il appuya sur la touche « répondre ».

* * *

 _Alors, mais que mijote notre petit Sasuke ? Qui sont ces deux mystérieux inconnus du début du chapitre, et dont l'un serait un Uchiwa ? Et si oui, lequel ?_

 _Oui, Hinata se drogue et semble bien déterminée à retrouver son dealer... Mais qui pourrait être celui-ci ? Et surtout, POURQUOI DANS CHACUNE DE MES FICTIONS FAUT-IL QU'HINATA SOUFFRE (un bisous à celui ou celle qui saura percer ce mystère) ?_

 _Ahahah, je vous laisse sur ces questions (dont certaines sans réponses), dîtes moi vos hypothèses dans les reviews, et je me ferais un malin plaisir de les lire ! Qui sait, l'un(e) d'entre-vous tombera peut-être juste ?... ;)_


End file.
